Mini Terran Spheres
Mini Terran Spheres Mini Terran Battle Ships Diameter : 10, 20 and 30 meters. Acceleration: 750 km/sec Range: 100 Light Years Max Translight: 15,000 x SoL (SoL 15) Unlike their big brothers, the Mini Terrans did not build big or made their biggest Units their main battle ships, their primary fighting unit was the 10 meter Musket-ball Class – Fast Attack Unit. This came from the fact that they never build ships for long range or for exploration. They knew of their size handicap and did not want to leave their nebula or make others aware of their existence. They did develop a few 20 meter ships ( Cannon Ball Class) and also had a few thousand 30 meter ships (Artillery Class). The twenty meter ships acted primarily as munition resupply ships for the Musket-ball Class. The 30 meter ships were used as transport ships and also had the largest TMD Cannons, but were considered to slow and easy targets to ever be used much. The main battle unit was the 10 meter sphere. These spheres were an expression of the finest miniaturized technology but lacked long range capabilities, had only rudimentary crew comfort. (Only prepacked food, no galley, no mess halls, no recreation facilities and only simple shelf like bunk beds for rest. The reason was of course the fact that the crews weren't expected to stay for long in space (10 day periods were the usual mission time) and return to their home bases. The spheres however were optimized for combat, with one TMD Cannon (micro load) and 200 -300 bombs each.) They also featured 2 Casimir Z Cannons and very strong Hyper-dim-enhanced Shimmer Field Shields, strong enough to maneuver without handicap in the matter nebulae, even at high speeds. The spheres are also highly maneuverable and thanks to Omni directional thrusters, advanced ISAH drivesAdvanced in terms of the original ISAH drive. Mini Terran ISAH drive are not en-par with the Attikan or the latest Union-Attikan-Engines and less mass than a Wolfcraft fighter, these spheres pack a punch, are well shielded and almost impossible to hit. The Spheres usually act in Swarm mode and are under the Computronic tactical command of one system (the lead system can switch form ship to ship in matter of nano seconds, in case the lead ship is hit or destroyed). The most successful battle tactic is the near chaos random attack pattern, where 200 spheres (Mini Terran Attack Fleet) act in concert. Their communication system is a Mini Terran development based on the Tachyon Radio technology they had captured from a Kartanian ship , about 800 years ago. Their TR is quite advanced and miniaturized like everything else but lacks the distance capability and is not instantaneous. (It is sufficient fast for combat communication and without significant delay within the Nebula) The Battle Ships of the Mini Terrans are marvels of miniaturized high tech. These ships are considered Tech Level 8+ After the Mini Terrans joined the United Stars, most of these Spheres were scrapped and recycled, but 5000 units were retained and transferred to X Fleet.The Spheres are extensivley refitted with better crew accomodations and minaturized Union Sensor suites. Many of the space ship construction techniques and solutions of the Mini Terrans are now incorporated into Union Ships.Especially the Mini Terran Version of the Translocator Cannon is closely studied, as it is not a copied weapon of an alien species but was invented and developed by the Mini Terrans all on their own. The weapon functions in principle just like the Union Translocator Cannon, but the approach and solution is completely different. The Mini Terran TL Cannon is now called the TransDim Matter Displacer to differentiate if from the regular TL Cannons and the first full size experimental cannons have a greater range than Union TL Cannons and us less energy, but their computronic targeting is just as limited as the systems of the Union. The MT shields are completely different than the Para Dim Shields and are direct developments of the original Shimmer Shields but use a similar deflection principle . They are not as advanced as the new TransDim Shields but developers believe that the incredible miniaturization would allow for Shield projectors, a tenth of the size with 500%-1000 % increase of Shield efficiency. The retained ships are outfitted with Light bender Cloaks and one Mini Sphere received a Narth Janus DeviceIn 5040,making it one of the most successful espionage tools the Union ever had so far. notes : Category:Spaceships